


Inktober: Secret

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: Inktober 2017 [30]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arguing, Established Relationship, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: “Did you really just bring-” Steve started, but Tony cut him off.“Cases become more difficult to prosecute when the murder weapon can’t be found.”“He’s right.” Bucky released Tony’s arm. He took a deep breath. “What about the body?”“I got it in my car.”“Tony!” Bucky and Steve shouted.





	Inktober: Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Also, a special thanks to [Mysenia](http://mysenia.tumblr.com/), who beta read every single snippet and drabble. You're the best!
> 
> To read on tumblr [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/166940269988/inktober-secret).
> 
> To find the prompts for this Inktober Challenge [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/165748460988/spymastery-as-i-mentioned-doing-just-yesterday/).

“Will you just calm down?” Steve snapped at Bucky, his breath a curl of white in the night air. “We are all-”

The snapping of twigs and crumpled leaves heralded a dark figure, who skidded down the hill toward Bucky, Steve, and Clint. Bucky startled, whirled, and grabbed the newcomer by the arm. He freezed when he saw that the dark figure was Tony.

“I brought these.” Tony held up the remains of a broken lamp in a plastic bag.

“Did you really just bring-” Steve started, but Tony cut him off.

“Cases become more difficult to prosecute when the murder weapon can’t be found.”

“He’s right.” Bucky released Tony’s arm. He took a deep breath. “What about the body?”

“I got it in my car.”

“Tony!” Bucky and Steve shouted.

“It can’t be left in the house!” Tony rebuked. He fiddled with the cuffs of his coat. He wore a brave face, but he was just as panicked as his boyfriends.  

“Why not?” Bucky demanded. “Self defense. You can say-”

“And then let me take all the blame?” Tony whispered harshly.

Steve grabbed the lapel of Tony’s coat. “It’s not taking the blame.”

“That’s exactly-”

“Will you three just shut up!” Clint screamed. Of the trio he’d been the most quiet since the murder. Once Steve, Bucky, and himself had retreated to the woods, Clint had taken to crouching and hugging himself. Now he stood tall and faced his boyfriends. “Shut up! We have to think rationally.”

Tony chuckled darkly. “You really think any of us can be rational in this situation?” Tony shook his head and turned his back on his three boyfriends.

Clint took a deep breath. “The body has been moved. So now we dispose of it. Tony, let me see you.”

Tony begrudgingly turned around. Clint examined him for any bloodstains. When Clint didn’t find any, he nodded in approval. “Good. All of us are going to need to create alibis. We also need to clean the house of traces of foul play. So that’s three things: body, house, and alibis. We can do those, easy.”

Bucky groaned. “Easy he says.” He buried his face in his palm. “Are we really doing this? We’re going to cover this up?”

“Unless you want to go to jail,” Clint said.

“We don’t have choice,” Steve stated.

“Technically we do; it’s just terrible either way,” Tony pointed out.

“If this is going to work we have to all agree,” Clint said. “So are we doing this or not?”

The four boyfriends looked at each other. Each one was panicked and unsure. Slowly, each one of them nodded.

No one was going to find out they’d murdered Howard Stark.


End file.
